Release the Hoo-Man
by DrunkManSquakin
Summary: Sequel to Release the Kraken. Two weeks after ending up in Inkopolis and hiding out at Dessie's place, Naruto decides to be discovered on his own terms by visiting a famous pair of sisters. Hijinks ensue. Oneshot, crossover, harem, lemons! You have been warned!


**I was planning on writing this later, after getting my hands on the games, but Spyash2 ended up lighting a fire under my ass and doing a good amount of the work in making this happen, so go and send him some love, eh? A lotta y'all wanted this, so here ya go, lol.**

* * *

**Warning: This fanfic contains the following elements:**

**Story: crossover, minimal plot, harem, lemons, crude humor, and two writers who don't give a solitary shit.**

**Sexual: creampie, seduction, multiple women, squid girl, baby-making, (humanoid) interspecies shenanigans, sexual rampage, and implied dubcon.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fanfic made for shits and giggles; Splatoon is owned by Nintendo and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Neither I nor Spyash2 claim ownership of either franchise.**

* * *

In Inkopolis, an inkling girl scurried off, a large bag of odds and ends hugged to her chest as she ducked into an alley. Her usually-pink tentacles were now orange and her schoolgirl uniform was swapped out for some regular street clothes and a snapback. Upon her face was a sick mask so no one would recognize her.

"_The search is on for this rumored hoo-man,"_ one of the two girls on a nearby TV said. She had white tentacles and a rather reserved look to her. The inkling who passed by absently recognized her as Marie, a rather famous celebrity who occasionally did work as a news anchor.

"_Where he came from, no one knows,"_ the other girl added, this one having black tentacles and a much… bouncier personality. This one's name was Callie, Marie's equally-famous sister. _"But he was first sighted two weeks ago in a northeastern alleyway of Inkopolis."_

"_What was he doing in that alley of all places?"_ Marie asked.

"_According to witnesses,"_ Callie said, a lewd grin on her face, _"an inkling girl~!"_

"_Oh, how scandalous~!"_

"_The girl in question has yet to be identified, but the last sighting of her was five days ago. Any information on her would be much appreciated."_

On a TV screen the inkling girl passed by, a picture of Dessie running off with an obscured, human-shaped blur and covering her face appeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dessie's house… (1)

"Okay…" Naruto sighed out as he sat down on a couch in the front room, then he whipped out a small book and started writing.

"_Dear Diary…_

_Despite it being two weeks, it feels like months since I found myself here. _

_I learned a lot of things during that time though: Humans are extinct. The dominant species are squid-like and octopus-like people calling themselves Inklings and Octolings._

_Strangely enough they themselves look like humans… excluding the pupils and their head tentacles that is._

_Evolution is weird._

_They don't have bones either, except at their jaw. Makes sense, since they are evolved squids and octopuses… ses._

_Uh… Thankfully, the foods and drinks here are consumable for humans. It's strange that they can eat and drink the same things humans can, but I'm not complaining. It just means I won't die of ink poisoning or something wild like that. Thank the Sage for small mercies._

_So, I have come to the conclusion that I am either, A: far into the future. Or B: in an alternate version of Earth._

_I have a good feeling I am in an alternate version of Earth, though. The landmass here is different from the Elemental Nations, and there's no mention of Chakra or the Bijuu anywhere. Still have no idea how I got here, though…_

_As for where I am… I'm staying in Dessie's house. She's an Inkling. And, now, everyone's looking for me. Ever since the 'rumors', people have been on the lookout for me. I don't know if I should be flattered or deeply disturbed that there's practically a damn _manhunt_ going on outside._

_As for Dessie herself… she seems to have calmed down, thankfully. The poor girl had a damn fit when she laid those eggs."_

He paused and spared the little… nest a glance.

"_Of course, I'm the one who made her lay them… Feels weird to say the least, but there's nothing I can do about it now… _

_Gotta say, though, she's such a nice girl… Kinda glad I ended up with her. Despite how strange this turn of events has been, it's still one hell of an improvement over my life in Konoha." (2)_

Finished with his diary writing for the day, Naruto closed the book and put both it and the pen away. Then he leaned back against the backrest of the couch and let out another sigh.

"...What to do, what to do…" he mused aloud. Dessie should be back any minute, now, so until then, he decided to stretch, before approaching that nest and staring at it once more.

It was little more than a pillow in a shallow box sitting on the coffee table - a couple of bunched up towels keeping them from rolling around and bumping into each other. The eggs were about four inches in diameter, perfectly round and pink in color. The same pink that Dessie preferred to make her tentacles. There were nine of the damn things, too… Holy shit…

Naruto always wanted to have a lot of kids, but damn!

Even Dessie was terrified by how many there were; apparently, inklings only had a few at a time, around three or four being the average, but to have _nine_ of them in one go was… intimidating. She'd never heard of so many of them being laid at once; even seven was incredibly rare, but what's done is done and Dessie was quick to try and make the best of their situation with his support. (3)

He could only imagine what they'd look like when they hatch. Would they be a combination of two species, or would they look like Inklings? He was betting on the latter since they were going to hatch from eggs, but only time would tell.

Naruto shook his head, pushing those thoughts to the side lest his imagination gets… _creative_. Letting out another sigh, Naruto quickly looked around for the remote and turned on the television once it had been found. Thank the gods that their technology was pretty damn similar to what he's used to.

The first thing Naruto saw on the screen after the TV was turned on was the news showing a picture of Dessie running off and covering her face with him in tow. He wasn't surprised by it to be honest; ever since the rumors of him getting out, Dessie was an unwitting accomplice of his. She was as sought after as he was!

Then the image was replaced by Callie and Marie chatting it up.

"_I can't help but wonder what that human is like,"_ the latter said.

"_From the brief description we got of him, he sounds like a cutie,"_ her sister giggled. _"I can't help but wonder where he came from though."_

"_Assuming he exists, of course,"_ Marie added with a small smile and a roll of her eyes. _"All we have to go by are rumors and eye-witness testimony, after all."_

"_That and this unidentified inkling girl acting all shady-like before disappearing."_

"_That could be caused by a number of things, though."_ Marie sighed, sounding legitimately concerned. _"I do hope she's okay. Her and that athlete who also disappeared."_

"_And that brings us to our next subject: an up-and-coming star who mysteriously vanished in the middle of her team's match."_

Then, Naruto's attention was pulled away when he heard the front door opening. He looked towards it and in came the inkling in question. Her orange tentacles turned back to pink when she closed and locked the door, before removing her sick mask with a sigh of relief.

"Everything okay?" he asked her with a concerned frown as he turned off the volume.

"Yeah. Everything's fine," Dessie replied with a yawn. "I'm just happy to be in the house again. Having everyone scrambling to find us is a bit nerve wracking, I'll admit, but I'm managing well enough."

Naruto smirked a little at that. "I'd bet." then his smirk turned upside down as he looked back at the television. "They are not going to give up, aren't they..." It was meant to be a question but it came out as a statement.

Naruto shifted over as Dessie sat down beside him. "Afraid not," she sighed, throwing her hands behind her head, "Humanity is—well, _was_ all but extinct." She quickly corrected herself; since with Naruto around, humans being extinct isn't really true anymore… and the fact that he had some kids on the way meant that some semblance of his species was bound to stick around for a while. "Ever since you showed up it's been putting everyone into a frenzy. I've never seen _anyone_ this excited before."

Naruto shrugged, "I guess I can see where they're coming from. I mean humans were extinct for how long…?"

Dessie shrugged. "I don't know the exact humber… but I think it was roughly nine-to-ten-thousand years?"

Naruto frowned thoughtfully. "That is a long time," he muttered. "We rarely live to be 100, so it's pretty safe to say I'm the only one here if it's been that long since one's been seen."

He learned that humans, before they went extinct had five World Wars. And during the fifth one, a stray bomb blew up something very important. The water levels, which was dangerously high to begin with, rose even higher because of that and as a result humanity went extinct. Some animals managed to survive though.

"I see." Dessie mused aloud.

Naruto then looked back to the TV and turned the volume back on, so they could listen to the hosts talking.

"—hope he's real. There's so many questions I want to ask him!" Callie said with excitement. Naruto exhaled and let out a chuckle. They _really _wanted to meet him, didn't they?

"...I'm wondering if I should show myself, if they're that eager to meet me, right now." Naruto deadpanned. He lazily looked to Dessie as he asked, "what do you think?"

"I'm scared of how they might react," she muttered, pouting childishly. "Especially if they hear that you made me lay those." She gestured to the nine eggs on the coffee table. "And so many at the same time, no less… They might take you away to be experimented on… and my babies…"

Naruto frowned, letting out a sigh as he reached over and pulled her into a one-armed, tight hug. She had a good point. But he can stay hidden for so long. They'd have to tackle this sooner or later.

"It's only a matter of time before they find me," he pointed out remindingly, rubbing her back. "And I would like to do it on my terms rather than theirs. I'd make sure to keep the babies out of it, though… and if they _do_ plan on experimenting on me... "

Dessie gave him an odd look when he trailed off menacingly. "What're you thinking...?"

"Oh, nothing much…" he replied dismissively. "Or rather… I don't want to scare you. My people are capable of some crazy shit."

"There are children present," the inkling deadpanned.

"Sorry," Naruto replied sheepishly. "I'm just saying, everything'll be fine. I promise."

A concerned frown marred Dessie's pretty face and she looked into his eyes; upon realizing he was being completely serious, though, she let out another sigh and pressed herself against him, hugging the blond tightly.

"Fine," she muttered, much like a child who didn't get her way.

It was so cute!

"If you're _absolutely_ certain," she added, "I, against my better judgment, will… see what I can do to make it happen. Just walking out of my house in broad daylight is out of the question, though." She knew damn well that he was probably planning to do such a thing and made it a distinct point to nip it in the bud.

Naruto let out a sheepish chuckle. Was he _really_ that predictable?

"Well… there goes that idea," the deadpan she sent him made Naruto want to squeal with delight, it was so adorable! He quickly cleared his throat and made a suggestion. "I practically look like you guys anyway… just get me a hooded jumper or something to partially cover my head and no one would probably tell the difference."

"'Probably'?" Dessie parroted.

"I mean… you have head tentacles. I don't." He was pretty damn certain the hood would have a bump when it's up on the heads of those squid-people.

"A hoodie and a hat might do the trick," she muttered. "Male inklings have much smaller tentacles. Those whisker marks would raise some questions, though, so you should wear a sick mask as well."

"I have no idea what a sick mask is…"

"It's what I wear to cover my face when I'm out," Dessie pointed out. "It's what people wear when they have a cold to keep it from spreading, though they're occasionally used for… less pure reasons, too…" She cleared her throat, not wanting to share what she meant.

That porno she stumbled upon one day still haunted her. (4)

Naruto gave her an odd look at that. He shrugged, dismissing the thought of coaxing her to tell more, since it was clear she did not want to elaborate.

"Alright." Naruto groaned as he stretched. "You wouldn't happen to have a city map would you? I need to know where I'm going. Or..." he trailed off as a much better idea came to him, "You wouldn't happen to know where they live, would you?" Naruto asked, gesturing to the news reporters who were still on the TV but talking about the weather now instead of him.

Going to the famous Squid Sisters would be to his benefit, after all.

"I know their address, since it's common knowledge," she said. "Never been there in person, so I don't know where that is, but I'll head out and see where it is after I rest up."

"Alright," Naruto then smiled and added in an off-handed manner, "Feel free to sit on my lap if you want."

What could he say? She had a nice, plump ass.

Dessie blushed and giggled at that. He was so cute! "Alright," she whispered, getting up from the couch and placing herself down on Naruto's lap. The blond put his hands on her hips and pulled the inkling to him, so her buttocks was directly on his crotch. Dessie then leaned against him and smiled.

She liked the quiet. It's a shame it's likely going to be a while before it's quiet again. She'll bask in it as much as she can until then.

* * *

Inkopolis was a lively city made of steel, brick and concrete. There was bright flashing neon lights everywhere one would look, along with giant signs, mascots and giant screens. To one Uzumaki Naruto, it was… incredibly alien; the mere sight of this place was jarring for the Konoha native, in fact. Even after being on Earth for two weeks, he still found the place to be weird. (5)

No one recognized him though thanks to the sick mask and hooded jumper he was wearing. The hat he was wearing underneath gave off the illusion he had those tentacles, so no one was going to stop and ask awkward questions.

Naruto held Dessie's hand as she led him to the Squid Sisters' house. It was relatively late, so no one was out and about, but he still had the hood up and sick mask on, just in case, while she was back in that schoolgirl uniform he remembered so fondly.

Naruto couldn't help but eye his surroundings warily. Those lights are doing his eyes in... so he looked to Dessie, "So… how far?" he politely asked.

"It's an hour-long walk from my place," she said. "They live pretty close to the center of town, so we should be getting close any minute, now." (6)

And sure enough, they did. The Squid Sisters lived in a damn mansion, Naruto realized… or the building itself was massive. Naruto and Dessie both walked up to their front door and the latter knocked on it three times, and waited. Naruto idly looked around while he waited. There may be no one around but that didn't mean no one could see them. It was better to be cautious than overconfident.

There was a beep and a voice emerged from the speaker to their right.

"_Can I help you?"_ The voice was female, but not one of the Squid Sisters. Likely a security guard.

"...Are you _sure_ this is the right place?" Naruto asked as he looked to Dessie, sounding confused.

"It is," she replied. "Take off the hat and mask."

The blond blinked. "...Alright?" He did as asked, lowering the hood, and taking off the hat and mask. Naruto scratched at his head now there was nothing keeping his blond locks down.

"I'm the inkling the… hoo-man was… uh... 'doing' when he popped up," she said awkwardly. "My name is Dessie and his is Naruto."

There was a yelp and a clatter—startling Naruto immensely at the suddenness of it—which was followed by some heated muttering, before another voice emerged from the speaker. This one was quite clearly Callie.

"Please, come in~!"

That was followed by a buzz and a click as the door was unlocked for them. Naruto cocked his head to the side, reached for the door and pushed it open. Both himself and Dessie walked inside, where they were immediately hit with warm air. The blond closed the door behind them and let loose a comfortable sigh.

Then, the two of them were greeted with the sight of several inklings scrambling towards them, led by Callie—who appeared to be wearing nothing more than a bathrobe—dragging her flustered sister towards them—the latter being in what looked like a nightgown. The rest were four female inklings in matching, feminine business suits, all wearing sunglasses, visibly armed, and… struggling to keep up with the women they were supposed to be guarding. (7)

"...I feel like I've stepped out of the frying pan and into the fire," Naruto deadpanned, which earned him an odd look from Dessie.

"Eh?"

"It's just a metaphor," he told her with a sigh. There were so many subtle differences between this world and his; it was hard to keep up with what existed and what didn't.

"Oooh~! So this is a hoo-man~!" Callie cooed cupping his cheeks to get a closer look at his face. "He's so warm…"

"P-please try to contain yourself," Marie panted, still trying to catch her breath.

"It's actually pronounced 'Hyoo-man', but you're close," Naruto chuckled. "It's fine, her curiosity's kinda cute."

Callie giggled at that, before turning to Dessie. "Sooo… why were you two hiding?"

"I was afraid of how people would react," the younger inkling muttered.

"A valid fear, I'll admit," one of the security guards commented with a shrug. People were stupid and panicky.

"She was afraid someone would try and dissect me," he said with a chuckle.

"Can you blame me?" Dessie grunted with a pout.

"Never said I could," Naruto chirped, pulling her into a one-armed hug. "It was adorable, though… and endearing."

The young inkling blushed hard at that, averting her gaze.

"White ink confirmed~!" (8)

"CALLIE!" Marie squawked, looking horrified by her sister's comment.

"Whaaat? It's clearly true!" Callie giggled impishly.

"I'm at a loss… what's 'white ink confirmed' supposed to mean?" Naruto asked, looking between Callie, Marie, Dessie and the four inkling guards with a confused look.

No one seemed willing to answer that… except for Callie, but her sister put a stop to that.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

…

"She means… semen," Dessie eventually muttered after the long, awkward pause that followed ended up getting to her. "It's basically another way of saying, 'yup, they're having… sex.'" She cleared her throat, looking even more embarrassed.

"...Oh." Naruto said flatly. "I see." He then turned to the grinning Callie and eyed her up and down, "You know… you Inklings could easily pass off as a human. Minus the head tentacles and the eyes of course… well, that and the teeth."

"You could easily pass off as an inkling or Octoling yourself," Callie said back, her grin unchanged as she looked him up and down admiringly. "All we've seen of humans are bones and blurry pictures. I never would've imagined that you'd look so similar."

Naruto shrugged. "Evolution's weird, I guess," he grunted helplessly.

"So…" Marie began awkwardly. "How did you end up here?"

Naruto shrugged again, "It's kind of unbelievable. I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

"Oh, please," Callie begged, putting her hands on Naruto's shoulders and leaning towards his face with an eager grin, "You _must_ tell us!"

Naruto blinked, sighed, before gesturing towards Dessie. "Well… to make a long story short: I was minding my own business, back in my village, when she suddenly… uh… appeared… we… talked and the next thing I knew, we were in that alleyway."

"Mating if the reports we got are true…" Callie giggled.

"Not our finest moment…" Dessie muttered under her breath.

"Sooo… how big is he~?"

Cue the inkling guards palming their foreheads in exasperation.

"C-CALLIE!"

"Whaaat? You heard the testimonies! She disappeared in the middle of her match and the next time she was spotted, she was doing the nasty in an alley, not even ten minutes later… the woman who spotted them even caught a glimpse of a third leg~!"

Marie sighed. "Would it kill you to behave like a civilized woman?!"

"Just a teensy bit," Callie giggled. "I need to let it out at some point, after all." (9)

Naruto was so surprised by how Callie was acting that he legitimately forgot why he came here in the first place. "...Dessie, remind me why I came here again?"

"To… be discovered on your own terms and interviewed," she said absently, staring at the celebrities in utter shock. They were acting nothing like they did on camera.

"Ah. Right. I'd kinda forgotten due to… well… everything."

"Do forgive my sister," Marie lamented with a sigh. "She's rather… well, _extremely_ crude when she's not in public, but still a good person, I swear."

"There's a saying we humans have in my world: never judge a book by its cover."

"'Your world'?" Callie asked looking very interested.

"Well, _this_ earth doesn't have any mentions of chakra and these things we have called the Bijuu... not to mention the landmass here is vastly different from the one I know, so I assumed that it's more of an alternate version than just some weird time-travel… thing going on. It's… kinda jarring how you have so many things here that's similar to what the humans in my world use… but so many others that we don't have."

Callie was practically drooling, her eyes sparkling as she stared upon this goldmine of wonderful things she and her sister could ask about on camera.

"We can't do it now, Callie," Marie told her sister, reading her intentions like an open book. "I'm still tired. We can do it in the morning."

Callie immediately whirled onto her sister with a near maniacal look in her eyes, "Oh come on, Marie! It will just be a quick one! Small questions, important questions, think of the knowledge we'd get from him! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"I don't mind waiting until morning." Naruto chimed in with a raised finger. "I'd like to go back home and keep an eye on… something."

Dessie blushed heavily at that, knowing full well what he was referring to.

"Something?" Callie parrotted, a glint in her eye as she looked at the flustered inkling. Then she looked at Naruto, then back to Dessie, and back to Naruto again, the gears slowly turning in her head. When it finally clicked, she grinned. "Oh. Ohhhh. Well, I'm sure your _friend_ here can… go back and keep an eye on that _something_ by herself~! You can stay here and I'll take your… _oral_ interview myself. To prepare you of course."

Naruto gave Callie a strange look. There was some kind of innuendo in there but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was.

Marie, meanwhile, knew full well what she meant and turned beet red as a result. Even her tentacles shifted to a deep crimson.

"I could even spare a guard or two if you're worried," the black-tentacled inkling chirped. "And it will only be a moment… and I'll make it worth your time~!"

That one, however, Naruto could spot… and he simply couldn't help himself.

Callie yelped in surprise when something poked her leg and when she withdrew, literally every inkling in the room felt her cheeks burn at the… sizable tent Naruto was pitching as it were.

"...I'mma fuck him." The hands of a horrified Marie covered her mouth with an audible slap when said inkling realized that she'd said that out loud.

"Y-you might want to be careful about that," Dessie muttered, averting her gaze when she saw that bulge starting to twitch. "He's… compatible."

"Called it~!" Callie sang. "I totally, _totally_ called it!"

"Perhaps it's best you leave… before my sister tries to do _you_." Marie advised. And herself as well... Seeing that tent she was tempted to see what this boy can do in bed!

"Y-yes," Dessie muttered.

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport, Marie~!"

The younger inkling took a deep breath and uttered four words in hopes of scaring Callie off. "Twelve inches; nine eggs," she said.

And to her dismay, it had the exact _opposite_ effect. Literally everyone in the room was eyeballing _her_ human like a piece of meat.

Callie gawked at her words for a moment, drooling at the thought of such a stud and then grinned hungrily. She then slunk closer… and surprised Naruto and everyone else, by reaching down and rubbing mini-Naruto through his pants. "Let's _all_ go back to your place, then," she cooed.

"Uhhh…" Poor Naruto had no idea what to say.

Unfortunately for him, Callie wasn't finished talking. "We _all_ can give you a bit of _oral_ commendation there~!" Naruto shuddered when the inkling's stroking got more enthusiastic, bolder, more frenzied the longer she kept doing it. Her robe slipping down enticingly to show him a bit of cleavage as well.

* * *

_Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap!_

The savage sounds of skin slapping skin filled the room of Dessie's house as a frenzied Naruto fucked Callie from behind, gripping her wrists like handlebars as she wailed like a whore. The instant she saw those eggs and confirmed that they were real, she practically dragged him into the bedroom, overcome with the desire to… confirm that he was the one who made Dessie lay them as it were.

She got him riled up and now she was paying the price. And by god it was a price she would fucking _gladly_ pay again!

Naruto's savage grunts and growls, along with Callie's pleasured wails mixed in with the lewd slapping sounds. The snarling blond was quickly fucking the inkling into a gurgling mess and she was enjoying every moment of it. She didn't bother fighting back when he took off her clothes and started hammering into her like a bent nail.

Of course, two of the guards were present to ensure that he didn't hurt her and they regretted it immensely. Never in their lives had either of them been so horny, but they had a job to do, damn it!

"I'm going to fucking _breed_ you! I'll make you my bitch for riling me up like this!"

The only response Callie could give was to gurgle pathetically as her inner walls clamped down upon him. She came hard all over his dick, milking him for all he was worth and when she did, Naruto slammed into her one last time with a savage grunt before emptying his balls right inside of her.

The guards shuddered at the sight as he thrust into her with each and every last spurt, doing his damnedest to make sure his seed took root. Then, he moaned in delight and pulled out while releasing her. Of course, he was still hard as a brick, the guards' eyes glued to his cock as it sprang out of their charge.

As for poor Callie, she landed on the bed with a thud—out like a light with a silly grin on her lips.

Naruto's dick throbbed in need for more pussy to claim. To dominate. His eyes immediately snapped to the two inklings standing guard, and they audibly gulped at the look in his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the living room, A grumpy Dessie was being interviewed by Marie while tending to the nest.

"So he's really been here for two whole weeks?" Marie asked; the fact she kept an even tone despite hearing her sister's pleasured wails in the background, was to be commended.

"Yes," Dessie replied. "Keeping him secret for this long was… challenging. But, as Naruto said, it was only a matter of time before someone found him. He figured it was best to show himself on his own terms."

Dessie paused when Callie's wailing finally stopped and she, along with Marie, let out a sigh of relief. Finally, they were done! They can finally talk without the sounds of Callie's—

"KYAAA~!"

Her train of thought was brutally shattered when one of the guards let out a pleasured squeal, followed by a thump… and another… and another as she was apparently pounded into the wall.

_Thump!Thump!Thump!Thump!_

"Oh, for fuuu—ahem…" Dessie caught herself at the last second, as she leered at the eggs. "Apparently, you guys will be having a few more siblings than I anticipated," she muttered grouchily. And _someone_ was going to be giving her some hot, angry makeup sex or sleeping on the fucking couch for a month! She took a deep, calming breath before returning her attention to Marie.

"I'm not sure what the differences between the humans of Naruto's Earth and the ones that used to be here are, but I bet it this 'chakra' has something to do with it. He never could explain to me what it is. Said it was some kind of energy, but had a hard time describing it."

"Very interesting," Marie commented. "Did you see any others during this brief visit?"

Dessie shook her head. "No. He was the only one there at the time." She leered at the nest. "It's one of the reasons why we… uh… made these at the time, I'll admit. That and I was only there for about… five to ten minutes? There were trees everywhere I looked as well, so I couldn't see any sign of civilization anywhere either… save for the clearing we were in appearing to be some kind of training ground."

_Thud._

"Oh, no~! Stop, I'm a virgin~!" Dessie felt her eye twitch when the _other_ guard let out a faux cry of terror, before she giggled and let out a pleasured squeal of her own as Naruto started pounding _her_ like a bent nail.

_Thump!Thump!Thump!Thump!_

Marie couldn't help but look back at the room, sucking in her bottom lip with with repressed desire. "How… how much stamina does he have?" She had to know… she just _had_ to know!

"A lot. Enough to make me pass out before he's even done, in fact…" And Dessie was no slouch! She and her team were well on their way to winning the regional cup when she landed on his head!

"Woah…" Marie couldn't help but sound impressed by that. Dessie was had a bit of a reputation for her endurance so for her to say that… this human had to be something else!

_Thump!Thump!Thump!Thump!_

She was rather tempted to go for a ride now…

_Thump!Thump!Thump!Thump!_

Marie shook her head, dispelling those lewd thoughts before they could go any further and cleared her throat. "Does he know being revealed like this will put him in the spotlight in the times to come if he goes through with this? Once it gets out that there is, in fact, a human walking around, I daresay he will be the talk of the world! Everyone will want a piece of him."

"Naruto is aware of it, yes. I personally made sure of that."

"Alright," Marie sighed and stroked her chin with a determined look on her pretty face. "Callie and I can pull some strings and try to make sure you and your… family are not disturbed." She leered at the eggs, shifting in position as the notion of making a few started leaving her hot and bothered.

Dessie blushed heavily at that. "M-much appreciated," she muttered.

_Thud!_

The sound of the third inkling being dropped to the floor reached their ears and both Marie and Dessie looked towards the bedroom.

"Y-you two," Marie called out, causing the remaining guards to flinch. "Please go check on them for me, will you?"

The inklings turned bright red, their tentacles also shifting to match. But, despite something telling them that they weren't returning unscathed if they did, the guards scampered off to do precisely that. Then, soon after they disappeared into the hallway, Dessie and Marie heard a yelp and a thud followed by muffled squealing and what sounded like a struggle, until the distinct sound of two crotches slapping against each other and a woman's muffled, pleasured moans filled the hall.

_Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap!_

"Oh, boy…" Marie murmured with reddening cheeks. "Something tells me we're going to be next if he's not satisfied after doing them."

"I both dread and look forward to it," Dessie admitted, her own cheeks burning. At the very least, though, she'd already laid her own batch of eggs, so the younger inkling wouldn't have to worry about making a second nest for about a year or so, but still…

* * *

_Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap!_

And Dessie had every reason to be afraid…

She and Marie had been waiting for half an hour now, listening to Naruto having his way with the last of the Squid Sisters' bodyguards. They tried to make small talk, but failed miserably as the inkling's howls of pleasure proved a bit too distracting.

_Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap!_

It didn't help that the lewd sounds of skin slapping skin kept ringing in their minds. Oddly enough, it was almost as if it was getting closer.

Dessie looked to make sure he wasn't and immediately regretted it, as she saw the poor girl on her hands and knees, looking as though she'd tried and failed to run away. Naruto was plowing her from behind while keeping her in place with one hand and fondling her ink sacs with the other.

Of course, he wasn't actually approaching them, but damn did she wish he was, now…

The inkling's orgasmic wail filled the house, followed by Naruto's grunt and soon after, the woman collapsed in a heap.

"And then there were two," Marie uttered ominously.

Dessie looked again and squealed as a distinctly masculine hand yanked her closer. Another thud followed as she was pinned down beneath him, her legs pinned to her chest as Naruto pulled her panties out of the way and sank into her, drawing a deep, guttural moan from his girlfriend. Then, he wrapped his arms around her and started _pounding_ the dark-skinned inkling with a horny vengeance.

_Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap!_

Naruto grunted savagely into her ear, "Ugh, gonna… gonna fucking _breed_ you all!" he hissed, trying his damnedest to fuck the imprint of the inkling's ass into the floor with all his might. His hips were almost a blur by this point; all he wanted to do was leave his jizz inside the girl. To leave an imprint of himself, to mark her as his bitch!

"G-go ahead," Dessie whispered hungrily, her eyes glazed over as she already succumbed to the blinding pleasure. "Buh-breed meeh. Breed meh ghud~!"

The poor thing's mind was… elsewhere at the moment and she mounted no resistance against the onslaught that befell her. Dessie only grinned stupidly as he did his damnedest to make her bear his young once more. And if she couldn't, then being a literal cum dump was a good alternative. She had no complaints either way.

Marie, meanwhile, licked her lips at the sight as she watched the scene unfold intently. Lifting a leg as she slipped a thumb under her skirt, the sole unfucked inkling in this house removed her panties in preparation for that status to be… revoked as it were.

Naruto didn't notice; he was too busy getting his dick wet, pounding his girlfriend into the ground, to realize the impending doom as Marie stared at him with a predatory glint in her eyes.

"Narutooo~!" Dessie wailed, her inner walls clamping down hard upon his bitch-breaking cock, milking it as best they could. Naruto let out a savage grunt and slammed himself into his girlfriend one last time and unloaded his seed into her womb. And when Dessie felt his jizz filling her womb, his dick throbbing with each discharge and his hips bucking in time with them, she couldn't help but cry out joyously, "YEEESH! HUMAN COCKS ARE AMAAAZING~!"

Once the flow abated and Dessie satisfied with a womb full of cum, Naruto pulled out of her and stood up. He stretched, his slick dick throbbing. The one-eyed beast was still hard and it hungered for another hole to claim.

He turned to Marie and—

—promptly found himself having a thong being thrown at his face. Then, it was _his_ turn to let out a yelp when she leapt onto Naruto's chest and pinned him to the floor with a hungry grin. Naruto's dick throbbed with anticipation at the sight of it. Marie giggled, and enticingly raised herself up, just enough to rub the tip against her womanly folds, before slowly going down onto him and letting out a deep, whorish moan at the sensation of her folds being spread open to accommodate his girth. The sound and sensation of this squid girl impaling herself upon his dick sent hot shivers up the blond's spine. (10)

Naruto put his hands on her hips and pulled her down on his lap while he thrust up and into her.

_Whap!_

"Guuuuh~!" Marie threw her head back, eyes wide from the sudden burst of pleasure rocking through her body. Her buttocks slapped against his groin, his balls smacking off of her cunny. She pressed her palms down on Naruto's chest, bracing herself against him as she basked in the feeling of the human being balls deep inside of her.

Taking a deep breath, Marie looked down and lifted herself up. She mewled cutely as Naruto's girth left her snatch and the inkling instinctively clenched down around it. Then she slammed herself back down once she got to the halfway point.

_Whap!_

She let out a gasp, and repeated it, over and over and over and quickly sped up as the seconds ticked by until she was outright _fucking_ him like a bitch in heat. Marie bared her teeth and savagely growled and hissed as she fucked herself on that slab of meat.

_Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap!_

This was far from what Naruto had been expecting. So far he had been the dominant one… but now the roles were reversed! That… that…

...Wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Naruto enjoyed being on the receiving end for once. He helped Marie out with the frollicing; setting her pace up; pulling her down to him when she finished ascending; small things really, and the inkling was _very_ vocal.

"Oh yeees!" Marie hissed, baring her teeth at him, "I'mama fuck you! I'mma have your babies! I'mma get bred by you _real_ good~! I'm going to drain you of all that white ink until you can't make any more! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUUUUUUUCK!"

Naruto had to admit… seeing that near maniacal look in Marie's eyes as she fucked him was kinda hot. He took his hands off her hips, allowing her to increase her pace, and moved them up to her ink sacks. Then he gently kneaded, squeezed and pulled at them. They may not be breasts, but, despite the lack of nipples, they were a _damn_ good substitute! (11)

Marie, meanwhile, moaned like a whore, clenching her inner walls around him every time their hips met and playing with his nipples while she was at it. The sound of her pleasured wailing was like music to his ears and soon enough, she let out a pleasantly surprised yelp when a wet heat flooded her loins.

Naruto let loose a deep, pleasured growl, bucking his hips with every spurt and then… he went cross eyed and gurgled at the sensation of her inner walls milking him when Marie shuddered, his orgasm triggering her own. But, she was _far_ from done! Powering through the wave of pleasure like a pro, she kept fucking herself on his dick, keeping him pinned down to assert her dominance when he tried to get on top.

Naruto only shuddered, his dick throbbing inside of her as she drained his balls. And when the flow abated, they were at it again. Marie meant what she said; she was going to drain those balls of every last drop he had left! And so, she picked up the pace once more and started fucking herself upon his meatstick, doing her damnedest to imprint his ass into the hallway floor.

Naruto quickly realized he was not going to be the dominant one in this after all. Marie, of all people, blew his expectations out of the water and he found it completely refreshing to be honest… still, he wasn't going down without a fight!

Without taking his hands off her inksacks… breasts… whatever, Naruto thrust his hips up into Marie as she dropped down. The loud _CLAP!_ as her ass slapped against his crotch resounded off the walls, then Naruto bent his knees and started fucking her even faster! Marie squealed and fell on top of Naruto, but kept her hips thrusting away.

Then, the inkling grinned and purred delightedly, quickly recovering and meeting his thrusts without skipping a beat. Naruto growled at that but he grinned at the challenge and went thrice his original pace. The still grinning Marie met the blond's thrusts again, much to his surprise.

_Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap!_

She really wasn't going to give in. Naruto couldn't help but cackle at that and put his hands on her asscheeks, and started squeezing and pushing them together as he did his damnedest to fuck her silly. Marie merely returned the favor and was enjoying every second of it.

They both panted heavily, their eyes locked as the human and inkling fucked each other like rabid beasts. Marie could feel something delightful building up within her, but she pushed it down as best she could, trying her damnedest to last until the end. Naruto was in the same boat, feeling his balls starting to tighten up, the familiar knot building in his crotch, but held on with all his might.

But neither could last forever...

At the same time, Naruto roared and Marie squealed, her juices splashed all over his dick while he painted her inner walls a pearly white, spurt after mighty spurt shot deep within her core, his little white army laying siege upon her inner sanctum in hopes of doing to her what they had to Dessie. But then, Naruto went utterly limp, completely out of breath from the blinding orgasm as he kept firing off inside of her… and Marie wasn't done yet.

She moaned, licking her chops with a predatory gleam in her eyes. The inkling had Naruto right where she wanted him… and now, it was time to finish him off~!

* * *

Three days later, after insisting that Naruto and Dessie move in with them, seven nests could be found in a little nursery of Callie and Marie's mansion, attended to by a cute octoling maid, uniform and all… with a noticeable limp.

Ahem…

Each and every one of them had between five and nine eggs, too, for a grand total of 49! Needless to say, Naruto was more than a little intimidated by that...

As for the Squid Sisters themselves, they were in the studio with Naruto and Dessie, having a live interview with the one living human on earth and the girl who found him. They were in the midst of wrapping it all up, as well.

"—and that's about it." Naruto concluded with a sheepish chuckle. "Still trying to find a lotta the answers myself, so I'm sorry I couldn't tell ya everything."

"I see." Callie said with a smile, "and it's fine. It was a pleasure to have you on here, Naruto."

"The pleasure was all mine." the blond in question said with a sheepish chuckle.

Callie and Marie then turned to the cameras.

"And there you have it," said the former. "The very first human that's been seen in ten-thousand years! Who knows what he's going to do next!"

"Indeed," her sister chimed in with a nod, "and with him being the only known human in the world, it is a certainty that a lot of eyes will be on him. What happens next is sure to be interesting."

* * *

"_I am Callie,"_

"_And I am Marie,"_

"_And we both will see you again soon~!"_ Both sisters said that last part simultaneously before the channel switched to a "nest basket" advert.

"OH, COME ON!" A rather petite inkling roared at her TV as the interview concluded. "Why couldn't we have been the ones they went to?!"

Beside her, was an older-looking, busty and dark-skinned octoling who was looking at the inkling with an amused smirk. "Because Marie and Callie are on the news more often than not?" The octoling shrugged. "It's very possible that Naruto doesn't know about us… the house he was staying at is also closer to theirs if I'm not mistaken… and they live together, so getting in contact with the both of them would've been easier." (12)

The inkling growled, her childlike appearance not at all helped by the bratty attitude and pout. "Whatever," she grumbled.

"If nothing else," the octoling pointed out, "we could easily snatch them up for an interview of our own, soon enough… and it would do wonders for our ratings, I'm sure."

The inkling pondered on her words… and the more she thought about it the more she liked the idea. "Yes… having an interview with the human _would_ boost our ratings. But since the Squid Sisters got to him first, it might not be as big a boost."

On the other hand… Naruto said in the interview that he came from a _different_ Earth. That right there was a subject worth talking about!

"Yes… yes I like that idea." the inkling looked up at the dark-skinned babe with a grin, "And we have a subject we can delve into as well, Marina: _his_ world. That's practically a treasure trove of information!"

The now named Marina gave the inkling a wry smile. "I am glad you see it that way, Pearl~!" Then, she began to make her way out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Pearl asked, looking at the octoling with a small frown.

"To make some calls, of course. Someone has to set up this interview, after all." She knew a few agents who can find out where the human lives, now that he and his girl have apparently moved out of that house of theirs.

"Sounds like a plan," the inkling chirped, then an evil grin spread across her face. "I look forward to it," she cackled.

* * *

**1: I mean, pro athletes do tend to be well off, and I kinda picture Dessie being one.**

**2: Oh, boy, here comes a rant...**

**Right… well, I don't know about y'all, but I always pictured Naruto being more of a family guy and only wanting to become Hokage because he was lonely and wanted to be accepted by his village. Needless to say, I do not like how he is depicted in Boruto because it makes him come off as an incredibly selfish prick.**

**Spy tends to agree with me on that, so our mindset is that he'd probably like it here because Dessie accepted him instantly and she's incredibly nice to him, even going out of her way to keep him safe. Meanwhile, "canon" Naruto (I personally refuse to acknowledge Boruto as such) would just be bitching and moaning about going back so he could continue chasing his dream, the nice girl who accepted him instantly with no strings attached be damned.**

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, is a less obvious reason as to why you shouldn't flanderize your characters, particularly in a long-running series. It can have some nasty unforeseen consequences.**

**You can get away with it in something shorter like this fanfic or one-off characters in something longer, but the fucking protagonist of a manga series spanning more than 700 chapters? Hell no!**

**3: These numbers were completely pulled outta my ass… and so was the egg-laying. If I'm wrong about that, then I am entirely to blame for that error, lol. Please do correct me if it's in any way confirmed that inklings don't lay eggs or if they lay more than 3-4 on average.**

**4: Well, of course I had to mention something like that. XD**

**5: Given that he's from a semi-medieval era with minimal electricity, a recreation of modern-day Tokyo would be pretty jarring.**

**6: Again, correct me if I'm wrong? This is why I wanted to get the games first. XD**

**7: Given their celebrity status among other things, it makes sense for them to be mindful of their safety in my opinion, so we'll call this a creative liberty if it's not a thing in canon, lol.**

**8: Anyone else remember that lewd-ass meme? I fucking loved it… because of course I would, lol.**

**9: Why is it so easy to picture them acting like this off-camera? Welcome to my headcanon, I guess.**

**10: Not sure why, but I kinda picture Marie being a secret beast in the sack, her reserved personality hiding an insatiable, ravenous woman who could fuck a man into a coma… while her sister is a featherweight, because funny, lol.**

**Aaand now, that's my headcanon for obvious reasons. XD**

**11: In this context, it makes a lot more sense for them not to have nipples, weirdly enough.**

**12: Again, correct me if I'm wrong, lol.**

* * *

**And that is that… I hope y'all liked this sequel! Spy and I sure as hell had fun writing it, lol. A third installment will come out eventually, but I can't make any promises as to when. We shall see. Until then, I hope y'all have a good one!**


End file.
